


What Lies Beneath

by Glossamyre



Series: What Lies in Life [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glossamyre/pseuds/Glossamyre
Summary: 6 months before the events in What Lies Unseen, Geralt and Emhyr cross paths and blades beneath the city of Novigrad....So now that Geralt knows that Emhyr is the underworld King of Novigrad, his interest is piqued... and the one story he wants to know is why did they cross blades. So in typical fashion he asks... and finds out just why Emhyr decided to become ruler of the underworld.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that’s been flirting since I wrote What Lies Unseen... so enjoy.
> 
> I’m writing this in between writing Ard Faeinn so the chapters maybe a bit sporadic... just a warning :)

Prologue

 

Geralt relaxed back into the hot water of his large bathing pool, the Ofieri salts that Emhyr often had added to the water as it was heating were certainly something he thought as he felt the tension of the day and his skirmish with the Dallen Hanse melt away.He heard the tiny splish of something small hitting the water and lazily opened his eyes to see Emhyr standing at the opposite end of the pool, he was scattering herbs into the water Geralt realised as the soft scent of hanfiber scented the air.

“Getting fussy there Emhyr” Geralt gave a small exasperated smile as he admired the view from across the expanse of the pool “I’m beginning to think that you don’t like the way I smell.”

Emhyr stood there in all his naked glory, and Geralt certainly took the opportunity to look his fill, light golden brown skin, black hair and brown eyes and the perfect physique of a man who not only took care of himself but knew how to fight, his eyes flicked lower and he unashamedly looked his fill at those firm strong legs and his well endowed length. As he looked back up those dark eyes speared his own and he took a deep breath, he was a lucky man he thought as Emhyr casually made his way to the steps leading down into the water and joined him in the pool.

It was only three meters long but it seemed like Emhyr was taking his time to reach him prolonging Geralts viewing pleasure, he smiled up lazily as his lover stood above him in the water as he sat on the sunken marble ledge.

“On the contrary Geralt, I adore the way you smell, when you smell the way your supposed to, not the effluvia of blood and death that comes with your job” murmured Emhyr his deep tone conveying his appreciation for what he was seeing.

Geralt had declared two days before at breakfast that he was going to go and clear out the Hanse that had been terrorising several small villages near Fort Ussar... the knights that had taken the Camerlengo’s warrant for the apprehension of the Hanse had had a hell of a time even finding the decent sized group and it had taken Geralts considerable skills as a tracker to locate them.But he had found them that morning and after a brief but fierce skirmish had taken the lot down and killed the leader. Riding back had taken most of the day as he had been side tracked by several monster nests and archespore infestation.So after spending two nights out in the cold two weeks out from true winter he had decided to spend the night at Corvo Bianco and then leave for the Palace in the morning.It had been a pleasant surprise when he had walked up the stairs to see Emhyr siting at his desk at the time writing and going over the Provence’s reports.He had hesitated on the stairs at the sight of him shocked but absolutely pleased, yet Emhyr true to form had just pointed his quill in the direction of his bathing chamber without looking up from what he was writing and said “Bath, I’ll join you as soon as I have finished this” Geralt had shaken his head at the order, so typical of his lover and had done as... well... ordered.

And here he was, joining Geralt in his bath promise kept, Emhyr looked down at Geralt his brown eyes warm and heated, a promise in those depths that had Geralts heart rate increasing.

“Witcher, were my orders not specific enough?” Emhyr said as he placed one knee on either side of Geralts hips, straddling him in the pool.He bracketed Geralt in with his arms, leaning over him and his black hair shifted forward to frame his face as he did.

“You’ll have to refresh my memory Emhyr, which particular order are we talking about because since I became your Councillor there’s been too many to count” murmured Geralt as he reached up with a wet hand and brushed Emhyrs hair behind his ear.

“The one where I said you must return to the palace when your hunt was done”

Geralt paused, his hand not moving as it stayed where he left it “Oh that one” Emhyr raised an eyebrow and waited for Geralt to continue. “I’ve been freezing my balls off in snow and ice for the last two nights, its almost sundown and I didn’t want to continue riding”

Emhyr pursed his lips, the glint in his eyes deepening at Geralts explanation “Not an acceptable excuse, besides you are intact” he said, his voice deepening in desire and Geralt groaned as Emhyr reached down and fondled him, making sure that they were indeed intact

“How did you know I’d come here? I didn’t know I’d come here” He gasped as the grip shifted and Emhyr moved his hand up and fisted his cock, Geralt dropped his hand away from his lovers face and gripped the ledge that he was sitting on.

“Call it an educated guess” Murmured Emhyr as he kept watching Geralt, his eyes heating up to that warmed whiskey bronze that glinted in the sunlight that filtered through the windows. 

Geralt shivered as he felt Emhyr slide further onto his lap bringing his own hardened length into contact with Geralts.A quick shift and those powerful fingers grasped both hard lengths in one firm grip and he pressed up, thrusting against Geralts cock as his hand held them together.

Geralt groaned in response as Emhyr kept pace, moving them both to a tune that only he could hear.As Geralt whimpered in pleasure he felt those treasure fingers wind their way into his long hair and stud his head back, hard enough for him to feel it and know just who was in control.Lips suddenly closed over him for a claiming kiss that still had the capacity to rock his world as Emhyr pulled back Geralt opened his eyes and looked straight into eyes filled with lust love and no small amount of domination. Oh fuck he thought just as his lover spoke, that darkly beautiful voice heightening his already out of control libido.

“Do not” warned Emhyr as his pace changed and his fingers tightened, Geralt let out a soft whine, he knew what that order meant, Emhyr felt like playing and he wasn’t allowed to orgasm.

“That’s not fair” he growled out, tension holding tight to every muscle in his body.

“Whoever said I was a fair man Witcher?” Emhyr purred in his ear and then bit his earlobe - hard.Which was harder than he usually would and it made Geralt yelp in surprised, the bite quickly became a suckle that made him reach up and clutch Emhyr to him.

“So so sensitive Geralt” whispered the dratted man and he pulled himself back off Geralt, letting go of their cocks, he reached over and took one of the washers, Geralt actually felt a frisson of foreboding, the man was going to wash him? not fuck him?

He looked into playful whiskey brown eyes and sighed, so it was going to be this tonight.Bloody hell.

 

***

 

They lay together in tangled limbs and slowing breaths as they came back down from the heights of pleasure that Emhyr had brought them too, he was rather proud of himself about it too.Geralts absolute submission to him was an aspect of their relationship that spoke of the deep level of trust that the witcher had in him.Considering where their shared past lay it was a precious gift that threatened to break him if it was ever taken away, he would do everything in his power to ensure that Geralts trust was never broken.

“Ive been thinking” rumbled Geralt as he shifted slowly and winced.

“For a man a complex as you, thats a dangerous pastime” Emhyr teased softly as he looked down to his stomach where Geralt had laid his head, he reached up and played with those star lit locks of silk and chuckled when Geralt gently smacked a hand on his thigh. It didn’t hurt but was a clear indication his witcher was being serious “Alright, what has your attention”

“You said a while back that we fought under the sewers in Novigrad, I’m pretty sure I recall the encounter but I want to know what the hell lead up to us meeting each other over steel.”

“So you want to know why I was there and what I was doing?”

He felt Geralt nod his head, “Its been plaguing me for months, I still can’t believe you’re the underworld king of Novigrad”

Emhyr chuckled “I was trying to retrieve that heirloom necklace of the Orfieri prince”

“So you did arrange for it to be stolen, why?”

“To have an edge on the Orferi Negotiations”

Geralt blinked, “You mean you don’t have it?”

“No I imagine its gone back to the Orfieri king, but if you want to know go pour me a glass of your latest and I’ll tell you a bedtime story” Geralt muttered under his breath but he groaned, got out of bed and went to fetch two glasses and a bottle of red wine that had spun wine experts about with its complexity and difference. Geralt had named it Flamme Blanc or White Flame, a surprise and a gift.Emhyr shifted and started grabbing pillows from around the bed and lent over to get the ones that had fallen to the floor.He made a nest big enough to snuggle in as Geralt walked back into the room, red in the cheeks and carrying a large tray,he placed it and the bottle of wine next to the bed, he took a few minutes to open the bottle and let it breath before he spoke.

“Marlene says she hopes we enjoy ourselves and that she’s left a meal in the kitchen that I have to reheat if we get hungry, but she said this tray should tide us over for a few hours” Emhyr realised that Geralt was embarrassed, mind you while he was used to attendants seeing him naked and knowing his intimate affairs, Geralt wasn’t.

“Your Chatelaine is a fine woman” he said, trying to keep a straight face, “Did you grab the nearest cushion so she wouldn’t see you naked?”

“I hid behind the curtain” Geralt muttered and crawled back into bed.

That made Emhyr laugh, “You, the consummate lover freaking out that your Chatelaine knows what we get up too”

“She knows everything” he said gloomily as he draped himself across Emhyrs lap

Emhyr just laughed again, “Get the wine witcher and pass the tray, I’ll tell you just why I took to trawling a sewer and see if I can shock you”

Geralt grinned and Emhyr let his thought wonder as his Witcher passed a glass and then snuggled up to him, Emhyr let Geralt place an arm around his shoulder and curl his fingers into his hair. 

“Now where do I begin, ahh yes it was a dark night in The Bits ...”

 

 

 

6 month before What Lies Unseen

 

Emhyr var Emreis stood cloaked and shadowed at a window overlooking a courtyard in the most disreputable part of The Bits, his keen gaze locked on the tableau below him, a criminal exchange of money and information.As he watched he couldn’t help but reflect at the dichotomy his life had become in recent years, from Emperor of the South and Conqueror of the North to Underworld King of Novigrad life had taken a rather unexpected turn and if he was honest with himself he was enjoying the change.His men stood ready, swords drawn and arrows notched hidden from sight but waiting for the betrayal that he knew was coming.His proxy, the one that led where he pointed stood with several armed men and as the info packet was handed over to her and the gold exchanged, the small party that had been contracted to get the details he needed pulled their weapons and attacked.He shook his head at the move as Carthia var Caten better known as Cantarella parried the sword and cut the elf down.More assassins bubbled up from the streets and a pitched battle soon took over the back alley.But as he had planned it was over quickly and as the sound of hobnailed boots and the yells of the City guard was heard Cantarella gave the order to run, his men scattered, running in several directions that led to several escape routes that had been preplanned.He pushed back from the window the rough hewn wood of the sill brushing the splinters left in his leather gloves as he turned and with his three bodyguards left the top room of the tiny slum house that he was in.They moved swiftly down the stairs heading for the basement and the hidden sewer entrance that made this house so attractive to him and the illicit dealings that he conducted.

Within moments he had met up with several more of his guard and as a unit they fled down through the basement entrance and into the sewers, the stench of effluvia and the detritus of humanity made his sensitive nose go into overdrive and his eyes watered at the sudden olfactory onslaught but through sheer will he ignored it all.He drew a silver blade as they ran through the tunnels and his guards followed suit, these tunnels were not safe, drowners hunted the routes and attacked any who ventured through.He had the blades commissioned after talking to Ciri about the creatures and picking her brain of the knowledge that the Witchers had given her about them.

A bubbling gurgle came from infront of them and two of the creatures pulled themselves out of the muck and water.They didn’t even pause in their running as two of his elite guard broke off and cut the disgusting things down efficiently, he really needed to get var Attre to send a team down and kill the creatures for good.

They dashed past and within minutes he had arrived at the crossroads in the sewers that he was looking for, they moved left and continued but as he passed a locked grate he came to a staggering halt.A monster unlike anything he had seen was crouched in the center of the area, blood trailing down its white fur and its bat like wings, it screeched in fury at the man it was fighting and Emhyr watched in fascination as a silver blade lit up with blue runes blurred through the air and drove the thing backwards.It was only seconds but felt like more as he and his men watched the quick fight but the scream of pain and its death cry made his skin crawl as with a vicious move the blade cut the creature of at the knees and then sliced through its torso.As the creature collapsed Emhyr saw who was fighting it, he wasn’t surprised it was a Witcher but he was surprised it was Geralt of Rivia, he hadn’t heard the Witcher was in Novigrad and he should have.He stepped back to move on but was stopped when Geralt suddenly looked up, his cat like eyes narrowing at Emhyr and his men.Emhyr supposed it wasn’t every day that the Witcher saw 6 armed and cloaked figures in the sewers... in that interminable moment he categorised everything about the man, from his black armour designed for speed and movement, to the twin swords he carried, silver in hand and steel across his back.And the night shine glare of those yellow eyes that were doing the exact same thing he was.With that realisation Emhyr stepped back and with his men, moved away from the enigmatic male that was a warrior created to have no equal.

It wasn’t long before they came to their destination a small secret room underneath the Passiflora, Emhry pulled off his cloak and quickly changed his clothes into something more suitable for the former Emperor of Nilfguaard to wear,he was quick and efficient his clothing only taking a matter of moments, he waited as his men changed into their armour, an entirely lengthy affair considering their armour wasn’t built for speed and movement but for intimidation. It was black steel with gold etchings and his family crest on the shoulder plate.Distinctive and what was needed by the former Emperor.

As his head guard opened the secret door, they arranged themselves in a formation to surround him, he waited for the all clear and they swept into the basement of the Passiflora to be greeted by the Madam, Marquise Serenity she bowed low.

“Your Majesty, I have your room ready for you”

“Wonderful, serenity, show Canterella up when she gets here”

Marquise serenity not only knew him as the former Emperor she also knew what he was getting up to now, Canteretlla and her had been instrumental in setting up him up as an underworld lord and now its king. 

He had asked her not that long ago, why did she help him. Her reply had been revealing.

“You are a man whose drive and execution is matched by your mind and your action.You had an idea to consolidate the power of the underworld into one figure and you had the will, strength and knowledge to do it, you just needed the people who could ensure that you got what you wanted.I could and it has given me control of the brothels and the gaming dens of Novigrad while Canterella has the docks and the thugs firmly under her control. Power is power and you have it in spades”

As he settled back into his chair in a room that had been, much to his surprise, used to plot the downfall of Radovid the Stern he picked up the missives and coded messages he had received that week.

Half an hour later he looked up as one of his guards came to attention and stood at the door his hand on the hilt of his blade, a soft knock sounded and Canterella sauntered in, She was dressed in a dress of red samite with black and gold embroidered birds covering the hem and sleeves, she was richly dressed and didn’t look like she’d been leading a band of cut throat thieves in a fight just an hour before.

“Leave us” he ordered the three men who remained in the room with him, one left the room by going into the bathing room and the other tow left to stand in the staircase.The farthest they would be from him unless he was in a secure and warded residence.

She handed him the information packet he had paid a considerable amount of gold for and then walked to the sideboard for a glass of wine.

He read over the information that the little band of spies had found out.

“Carthia, tomorrow arrange for a small team of thieves to travel to Lord Dystart’s residence, Moldavie and I want them to retrieve a gold necklace, it’s ornate, not linked but more like twisted rope and covered in diamonds and sapphires. Here’s the drawing of it” he handed her a piece of paper which she scanned and then tucked into her bodice. “I need it here as soon as possible”

“Does this have anything to do with the Orfieri merchants that Govenor var Attre is hosting?”

She, unlike Serenity knew that everything he was doing was about consolidating power for Nilfgaard, she had his total confidence in this matter.

“Yes, the Govenor needs those herbs for the dysentery potions, the crop failing in Temeria this year was unexpected and the potion stores are at a critical low, one outbreak will bring the northern army camp to its knees.”

“The Orfieri know this don”t they?”

“They’re holding out, the herbs are already expensive but the amount they put down in their negotiations means that the improvements in sanitation won’t be able to go ahead with this years budget.” He stood up from his desk and walked over to where she was standing, she was a beautiful woman and incredibly talented, in more ways then one.

“Hmmm, its a double edge sword” she purred as she played with her neckline, “So you have the stores in case of an outbreak or fix the camps sanitation which would help solve future outbreaks but will take to much time before implementation”

“That’s what var Attre is having to decide, I want to make it a little easy for him. That necklace belonged to the Prince of Orfieri, its an ancient relic of the Blood Royalty and giving it back means that the King will shower whoever brings it to him with honour and glory. ”

“That’s a powerful card on the board then, I’ll send my best then” she smiled coquettishly at him and leaned back on the sideboard, he stepped closer to her and reached up and gently fondled her breast, she whimpered as desire flared in her eyes as her face softened at his touch. 

He took her into his arms holding her tight to his chest “I believe a little diversion is on the cards for tonight” he murmured in her ear as he felt her shiver.

“Yes Sire,” she whispered up to him, he pushed her away, “go and undress, I’ll be with you in a minute” she nodded eagerly and walked over to the bed undressing as she did, he watched her as he raised a glass a drank from it and planned just how he wanted her and what he wanted to do.Tonight would be about pleasure not just subterfuge, with that last thought he put the glass down and with a confident stride walked over to her, he reached up to grip her hair and pulled her in for a hard kiss, as she writhed against him he pulled her down to sit on the bed while he stood over her.She knew what to do.Her eyes gleamed as she reached up to undress him and he felt himself harden at the sight of her wanton eyes.Yes he thought, for a bed mate she was a woman who knew just how to please a man, she was dangerous and deadly, but she was devoted to Nilfgaard. And that was just how he liked it

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so late, but wow is my life hectic at the moment.
> 
> This is loosely edited and there are mistakes, sorry about that. I try my best at editing but don’t alway see them

Chapter 1

 

“She is quite talented in bed” remarked Geralt mildly as he picked up a grape from the platter resting on his knees and popped it into his mouth.

He got the reaction he wanted when Emhyr reared up almost knocking over the half eaten remains of their tea between them.

“When did you have sex with Canterella” he demanded, looking almost jealous about it, which did and did not surprise Geralt.

He settled back into the nest of pillows as Emhyr suddenly straddled him, he smirked up at him. “Hmm, let me see, Novigrad, 4 years ago, just after Ciri and I tracked down Imlereth and the crones of crookback bog.It was a good night, I won a Gwent tournament, tracked down and killed some thieves split the money with Sasha - that was her pseudonym at the time - and then had several hours of physical pleasure at the hands of a woman who knows exactly what to do.”

Emhyrs gaze darkened, “Well witcher, I am surprised.To think that we’ve both had the same woman in our beds, our tastes really do align well” he tightened his grip on Geralts shoulders and focused on Geralts lips.

“All in all, I will admit, her company was exceptional, but she was no comparison to you, so no need to feel jealous” he murmured up to his lover, who narrowed his eyes at him.

“Oh I’m not jealous witcher” lied Emhyr and he suddenly sent forward and captured Geralts mouth in a heated kiss, claiming him.

Geralt gasped into it and gloried in the sudden claiming, he felt Emhyr settle between his thighs, his hardening cock quickly making its arousal known as it throbbed between his legs, caught between the two of them.

He had noticed this tendency to claim him when he spoke of past lovers to Emhyr and he admitted to himself that he enjoyed Emhyrs reaction but he really shouldn’t provoke him. 

He broke the kiss himself, and gasped again followed by a long drawn out moan as Emhyr moved his hand down and stroked his aching cock.

“Mine” Emhyr rumbled into Geralts neck and then latched on sucking at a spot that sent a flood of heart arrowing down to his groin

“Yeah yeah, yours” he mumbled back, and hissed as Emhyr nipped him.

He whimpered as Emhyr let go of his cock and then moved back, kneeling between his spread legs, where the blasted man stayed watching him.

“Problem Emhyr?” Said Geralt, a little cheekily.Emhyr just smiled at him his brown eyes filled with warm sunshine, he was in a happy mood and more playful then demanding Geralt knew then that Emhyr was going to be gentle and he hummed his response happy that his lover was happy.

“No love” said Emhyr, “just looking at the feast infront of me, and basking in the knowledge that your all mine”

Geralt huffed at the pronouncement, “I’d say look your fill but I’m greedy and I need you so stop being an ass and take me already”

“Tonight in this moment Geralt, your wish is my command” Geralt raised an eyebrow, it wasn’t often that Emhyr was in this mood and he could be a little more demanding, he was going to take fulladvantage of this.

Emhyr reached out and dipped his fingers in the dish of oil that was always beside their bed and then moved his hand down twirling his fingers in a way that had Geralt arching his back and moving his hips.

He was ready loose from earlier on that evening but even so, Emhyr slipped his fingers in deep and arrowed his way straight to that spot that made Geralt see stars, he cried out loudly when Emhyr grazed it with a fingertip and then kept stroking in, making him writhe on the bed. He felt Emhyr move and looked up to see him hovering over him, watching Geralts facial expressions.

He reached up and griped the back of his lovers head and pulled him down to him, kissing him wildly, “enough Emhyr, I need you please” he gasped out.

“Oh Geralt, you have me” murmured Emhy into his mouth.

Emhyr pulled his hand away and moved Geralts hips into a position that was comfortable for them both, with a gentle nudge and a slow thrust Geralt felt him push his way into his body taking his time and Geralt felt every bump and curve of his lovers body he groaned out loud savouring the feeling and the moment.He moved his hands down Emhyrs back as he seated himself fully into Geralt and then pulled himself into Emhyrs embrace.

“Perfect” he whispered into his lovers ear and Emhyr chuckled in response.

“Let see how perfect we can be”

Emhyr moved with gentle precision and each moment when they came together made Geralt sigh in completion, as did Emhyr. Through touches and intimate caresses both revelled in each other’s arms and they took each other to heights that they had never felt with anyone else.They came together both focused on the other, afterwards Emhyr rained soft kisses onto Geralts cheeks and lips, nuzzling under his ear as Geralt stroked his spine and held the sweeting body of his lover to him.

That had been incredible he thought sleepily as he felt his eyes close and he fell into a light sleep.

 

He woke up rather quickly to find Emhyr dozing on top of him, he grinned and shifted a little to get more comfortable then paused when he felt something wet and sticky squish underneath him, he frowned. He sniffed the air and grimaced when he realised that the remains of their light dinner were now underneath him. “Emhyr, wake up” he said shaking his shoulder as he did.

Emhyr groaned as he moved more demandingly beneath him, “quit it insatiable one” he said grumpily.

“No, I’m not sleeping in our dinner, and I’m pretty sure I have slices of cold meat and fruit squishing under my ass” he replied sardonically.

Emhyr raised his head and blinked down at him then looked back over his shoulder, Geralt felt the deep chuckle when he saw the bed, “Well this is new” he said with amusement and shifted to get of him.

He jumped up and grimaced when he felt the remains slide down his ass and legs and sighed “No more eating in bed Emhyr I for one don’t like sleeping in my dinner”

Emhyr just chuckled, “go and have a dip in the bath, I’ll clean up here”

Geralt went and did as he was instructed and soon came back upstairs, to find the room tidied, the bed remade and Emhyr lounging in its clean sheets.

“I’m impressed, I didn’t think you knew how to change a bed” he teased.

“Oh I don’t, Marlene answered my bell and made quick work of it” replied his lover.

Geralt closed his eyes and whimpered “damn it”.

“Do you want me to continue this story?” Said Emhyr mildly, and then continued at Geralts nod “then get in the bed”

 

—————

 

Emhyr sat in his seat his gaze riveted to the beautiful Elven songstress as she sung a dulcet tune of love and devotion to the gathered crowd of Nobles. As the song was sung she moved with a dancers sway that had the attention of nearly every man in the room and no small amount of the women but he paid the song and the beauty no mind as his thoughts were elsewhere.

He had come to this gathering of the town social elite more as an alibi for his more illegal activities, it was also a good way to gather information as not many were brave enough to approach the former Emperor of Nilfgaard. Those that were were one of two types, the first was they type to impress, they were quick to give up secrets if it meant giving them some attention and the other type were those who were actually brave and had a need to talk to him.All in all he had already heard gossip about several illicit affairs one of which would prove to be quite lucrative if he could ascertain if the gossip was correct and the other was a subtle mention of magical arms trading, that had his attention more than the illicit affair.

When the singer wound down her song and finished on a flourish he applauded with everyone else, then stood up.He no longer wished to be here anymore.

Having rank and power made life entirely too boring at times and extremely interesting at others. 

As he left the small concert hall, he spied Carthia across the room, her arm on the sleeve of the Temerian Duke of Creeve, her latest conquest and one who had loose lips when he was being caressed by a talented woman.The fool liked to talk and that had landed him in a world of trouble, trouble that was of Emhyrs making.In the end, the idiot would be arrested by order of the Governor and his actions would come to light, embezzling finances from Nilfgaards coffers was not to be tolerated.Cathia made a small notion with her right hand, her fan moved in a delicate dance that told him she wanted to speak to him as soon as possible, he responded with a running his hand through his hair and then fiddling with a button of his tunic.Message given, he left giving the captain of his guard an order to ready for a trip up the river, a code to get him to the Passiflora. He stepped into his carriage and relaxed against the plush cushions 

If he had been told, when he had first retired, that he would be spending his days and nights in an elaborate game of espionage he would have laughed his head off. The very idea had been ludicrous, yet here he was, neck deep in code words and actions.

The trip up the bridge to his compound in Novigrad just outside the walls of the Temple, was quick and within the hour he had changed and using the tunnels built under his home he and 7 of his men, moved quickly through the catacombs and into the sewer heading quickly to the basement of the most infamous brothel in the land.

 

————

 

Cathia and Serenity were already waiting for him when he stepped into the upper rooms of the Passiflora, they were standing in front of the fire place and  were talking about something that made them look worried.

They turned to bow at him when he entered and he reached up unpinning his cloak as they waited for him to speak.  

“What is it?”

cathia hesitated, that wasn’t a good sign and he knew that whatever she was about to tell him wasn’t good and he wasn’t going to be happy about it.

“We have a little problem, the team got the item you wanted but they managed to trip the wards, one died, the others were chased back to Novigrad and they decided to use the sewers as a hiding spot.They were tracked to the safe house set up and were attacked by Dystarts mercenaries, they were winning but the noise attracted the attention of a type of monster who scored a killing blow on the team leader” she shook her head and he growled a little, of all the cursed luck, Cathia continued her report, “it then took his body and retreated into the caverns, both the mercenaries and the thieves bolted at the sight of it.”

“And the item?” He said a feeling of foreboding, and then he knew that this was why she was worried.

“On the leader”

“Ysgarthiad” he spat, turning to walk to his desk.  He braced himself leaning on the slick surface of his desk and took a deep breath in to gather himself.  He didn’t need to snap at her, this was completely out her control. He stood back up and then turned to face both women.  Think he thought, he needed a plan. What could he do to get on top of this.

“This happen last night?” He asked

“I received the group this morning before the sun rose”

“And could they tell you the type of monster?”

“No and its going to take a lot more gold for them to go into the sewers to go and get it, in fact I can think of only 3 who would be insane enough to do it”

He growled again, this wasnt what he needed.

“It looks as if you need a witcher” said Serenity.

Emhyr pierced her with a sharp look, well that was a damn good idea and he knew from the other night there was one in town.

“Geralt of Rivia, how long as he been in Novigrad for” he asked Cathia, he had ordered her to look into the Witchers activities but hadn’t received a report from her as of yet.

“Five days, he’s staying at the Chameleon” that didn’t surprise him considering who the owner was.

“This needs to be done carefully, he can’t know that I am involved in this.”

“He won’t”

“Then hire him, give him a generous purse to cover his fee and don’t quibble with him or piss him off, he’s the best but he will turn down the contract if you anger him” she nodded her head, gathering her cloak and gloves from the back of the chair they were currently draped over.Serenity smiled a secretive smile.

“He’s currently downstairs in a private room Cathia, he’s purchased Amrynn for the next three hours” she had a smile on her face one that took Emhyr a second to read, it was a little seductive.

“Lucky her” Cathia said sardonically.

“Oh she is, he is one consummate and talented lover” serenity’s eyes lightened and he realised she was speaking from experience.

He blinked, they were actually discussing the Witcher and his prowess, “Ladies, this discussion is not necessary, that is a side of the Witcher I have no need in knowing” that was more information about Geralt of Rivia then he ever needed or wanted to know. 

The two women both bowed to him and then quickly left the room.

He shook his head, what a pain he thought, he hadn’t expected this to go as pear shaped as it had.And he certainly hadn’t expected to need the services of a certain man he had once called his enemy.

And if there was one thing he knew for certain Ciri would murder him if Geralt came to harm because of him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Emhyr didn’t often allow his past time as the underworld leader of Novigrad to touch upon his life as the retired Emperor of Nilfgaard preferring to conduct the less than salubrious side of his business at the Passiflora.He did however have a certain protocol in place for it he was suddenly needed by either Carthia or Serenity.

In the last two and half years he could count on one hand how often they had been to his town house, it was precisely 3.He walked into his library, the largest room in the house by far was a former ball room, and it was his favourite room in the house, tall bookcases over flowing with books both common and rare.Several items carefully selected for their personal and historical importance to him and a few paintings adorned the walls. Several seating areas and a fainting couch or two.He spent considerable time studying and researching here.

He was dressed for bed, at 4 bells in the morning, he had been fast asleep when Mererid had woken him up saying that it had been urgent.His silk robe flared our behind him and he had to stop to look about the room to find his second in command, it had taken him a few seconds and he walked over to where Cathia stood standing, book in hand.It was his current one, the one that he had left on the small table next to his wing back chair, a Dissertation on the effects of Witcher potions, written by a witcher from the school of the Cat.

“Well Cathia” he commanded as he came abreast of her, standing beside her as she put the book back precisely where she had found it, turning to look at him as she did so.It was such a nonchalant move that he was slightly taken aback by it, he knew that she was a good spy, but he also knew that it took real talent to be able to hide your presence when in a room and she managed it perfectly.

“Geralt has already been contracted by Dystart, yesterday afternoon in fact, I managed to catch him as he was leaving the Passiflora and was able to chat to him. When I said I had a contract for him he said he was off to fill one now so I tried to cajole him into doing mine first he let slip it was for a nobleman. I managed to get him to tell me what it was for, he wouldn’t give me too many details but it was for a monster in the sewer, one dead, the nobleman wants the creature killed before it kills anymore.He promised to come talk to me afterwards”

Damn it all to hell and back, swore Emhyr silently he knew that if the witcher was leaving now, then the man meant now.He rubbed the back of his neck with one elegant hand.

“If we let Dystart get hold of that necklace what are the chances of us being able to remove it from him again?.” He asked her, not liking the odds but acknowledging that it maybe for the best to try again.

“I’d say you have better odds winning a master Gwent tournament with a beginners deck.He’ll hide it, so unless you want to torture it out of him then our best bet is to get it before the Witcher”

He then noticed that under her cloak which she hadn’t taken off, she was dressed for conducting business of the illicit kind.And she was armed.

“What are you planning?”

“I’ve pulled in several of my more impressive thugs shoved enough gold under their collective noses for them to salivate over and told them were going after the monster who killed Rafe”

“No” he said immediately but he knew as soon as he said it, she was right, this was necessary.

“We have to” she said with a tired smile, “I have 6 of my best thugs, two of which are your guards in disguise.”

“Then I’m coming too, as well as my guard” he said firmly, moving away from her towards the door.

“With all due respect sire, thats not -“

“My decision is final Carthia, we can’t let that necklace go, var Attre has received reports tonight of Dysentery in the closest village next to the Northern Army Camp, if it gets into the camp itself then the Empires forces are in trouble. I will however defer to my men in this situation and I won’t engage unless I need to. Gather you men and meet us at the sewer entrance at the docks.”He replied dismissively as he swept through the library and called for Mererid to rouse the Captain of his Guard.He wanted them both to attend him in his room when the Night Guard had been made ready.

 

He was swift as he changed out of his sleepwear and into his reinforced black leather armour, it was lightweight and had some very impressive glyphs and protections woven onto the very crafting of the piece. It was a masterpiece of craftsmanship.

He buckled his silver sword into place and then placed the heavy woollen cloak about his shoulders, he pulled the fabric cover over his mouth and nose, leaving his eyes free and the pulled the hood up, buttoning it into place so the hood and face cover stayed put.As he finalised the outfits buckles he thought about what he had read in the recent months about monsters, and he felt the palms of his hands sweat at the thought of what could be down there.Drowners were easy, nekkers a little tougher but doable, but a monster that could take out a veteran cut throat and scare a team of thugs into fleeing was something more dangerous than the easier nasties of the world. 

He was tugging on the supple leather gloves when a knock at his door told him Mererid and his captain where there.

“Enter” he said brusquely, as they Entered he noticed the tightening of Captain Grelland’s eyes, the man obviously didn’t like what he was seeing.

“Are the men ready Captain? We need to leave to catch up to the witcher”

“Yes Sire, but I really must protest this course - ”

“I am aware this makes you unhappy, but this is my call and my decision in the matter has been made, we’re leaving”

“Sire” said the obviously unhappy man as he followed Emhyr out the door.

When he had his men together he quickly told them the situation, including why he wanted them to risk their lives against a Monster.He saw the alarm in their eyes when they realised what he intended and why he was acting as he was in this matter.When he asked for their cooperation in this they gave it willingly, they were all veterans of his army and his personal guard. They all knew that his mind could not be swayed when it came to matters regarding the Empires continued safety, they had all been with him long enough to understand that about him.

When he had their unwavering cooperation he gave the order for them to move out, and with silent footsteps, the small but formidable unit moved out into the sewers under his estate.

It took them no time to reach Carthia and her men who were lounging around the barred entrance several playing dice, one sharpening his blade, all looking a little grim and determined.

“Canterella” he called out quietly and saw her come to here feet.

“D’yaebl” she said the name he had managed to acquire in the streets, he noticed her men all look at him a little alarmed, his reputation as the Underworld King preceded him and in this instance he rather liked it.

“Are you ready”

“Yes”

“Then lets go, I want this done as quick as possible” she nodded her head pulling up her mask to hide her face and ordered her men up and out.

Fourteen men were a little too much to navigate the sewer but he was seriously taking no chances, Canterella ordered her man to take the lead and get them to where they had been ambushed.It wasn’t far. 

The large double level area could have hosted a fight arena, he thought as he looked about, one of his men a former scout took the lead to look for tracks and when he had found them he went over to look a the clawed footprint left behind.Five toes and pointed heel, not a nekker or a drowner he thought.What else lived in the sewers he thought thinking back to the conversation with his daughter about what lived beneath a city and fed upon the locals, one creature popped into his head.

“Vampire” he said.

 

————

“I seriously can’t believe you knew what you were up against and you still went after it” muttered Geralt as he sat up and swung out of bed.“Emhyr what where you thinking?”

his lover just growled at him. More for disturbing him than anything. But Geralt ignored him and moved about the room confidently as he grabbed another blanket from the chest at the end of the bed. The night had taken a turn and the wind from the mountains was howling down through the valley, bringing with it the arctic cold off the mountain tops

And Emhyr, hated the cold.He had just shook his head at Geralt as he’d gotten up naked, then buried himself in the warm spot Geralt left behind.

“Don’t think your getting back in here if your as cold as out there” muttered Emhyr as the blanket was thrown over the bed. He looked - cute, surrounded by so much blanket that only his fair face was visible, hair mussed and whiskey brown eyes bright.Geralt paused to watch his lover, warmth in his chest at the thought of how lucky he was. 

Geralt sniffed at the threat Emhyr had given, “Its cold and you do an excellent job at keeping me warm.”

“I mean it Geralt, I’ll take it out of your hide if you dare let the cold air in.Stoke the fire”

“Is that a promise because that is enticing me to dive in cold air and all” the eyes narrowed and Geralt laughed, moving over to the fireplace to stoke the fire.He placed a few more logs onto the glowing embers and because his lover was being a wimp about the cold, blasted an igni sign to catch the logs and get them to burn hot.

He stood up and hummed as the warm air rushed over his skin, while he didn’t feel the cold like most people he did appreciate the warmth.He wiggled his toes in the fur beneath his feet.This could do he thought, warm fire, rapidly warming room and a lover who was in a very amorous mood. He went and picked up some of the scattered pillows that had found their way to the floor yet again and made a pile in front of the fire.

“What are you doing witcher?” came the rather imperious voice from his bed, Geralt just gave Emhyr a rather seductive smile and grabbing a glass of Erveluce he gracefully draped himself into the pile of silk and fur. He wiggled a little to get comfortable and sighed in at the blissful decadence as he sipped the wine from his glass.

He heard a rustle of fabric as Emhyr moved, and he looked over to catch those eyes as they stared at him, hunger in their depths.He shifted bringing up his leg and letting the light of the fire dance over his pale skin. “Care to join me Emhyr, I have wine and a warm fire”

“Oh I assure you beloved I’ll be joining you but first I want to memorise the picture you paint, maybe commission another portrait of you in this exact pose to go with my other one.”

Geralt narrowed his eyes at Emhyr “Not funny my heart” he growled at him.He had taken it down once and once only.Emhyrs reaction to catching him doing it had been worth it though he remembered fondly, but memories aside he still wasn’t getting buck naked in front of an artist.

Emhyr chuckled sinfully and Geralt shivered at the tone in Emhyrs voice as he asked “Do you have any silk rope Geralt?” He pointed his hand, it was shaking a little he realised, to the dresser near his wash area.

Emhyr suddenly threw back the covers and with lethal elegance stalked over to the dresser to retrieve the rope. Geralt watched the play of light over Emhyrs back and shuddered, his cock already going hard. And it got harder still as Emhyr turned and gracefully swept over to him.

As Emhyr stood over him Geralt watch his eyes slowly devour him and the look of desire and want, so powerful, almost took his breath away as did the warm glow of something deep in thosethose eyes as they captured his.

“If you must drag me from a warm bed dearest one then you are going to pay for it and I think you can start by raising your arms above your head.”Geralt gave a little groan at the order and complied immediately, his lover suddenly straddled him, his knees just under his armpits which brought Geralt face to cock with Emhyr.He let him tie his hands together but before Emhyr could move back completely Geralt gave into temptation and licked the tip of Emhyrs cock. A hiss told him he’d not only surprised Emhyr but had gotten his ire up.His lover moved back and latched a hand into his hair, tilting his head back and looking into his eyes “Just for that beloved, your not orgasming for at least a bell, possibly longer” he said in a sinfully wicked voice that had Geralt panting.

Emhyr it seemed wanted to play a darker game


	4. Chapter 4

 

Geralt wiggled a little, while the fur rug under him felt sinfully wicked, the stone floor beneath it wasn’t, neither was his lover fully pressed on top of him his weight pushing him into the floor.

“While I hate to complain Emhyr, you’re heavy and the floors hard” he managed to groan out.He heard Emhyr sigh and felt the tremble in the mans muscles as he pushed himself up, with a shift of his his hips he slipped out of Geralt who gasped in disappointment at the loss of his lover yet it also sounded like it held a slight note of disappointment.

“I would have thought the hard ground would be no matter for a man who has spent decades sleeping on the ground” grumbled Emhyr as he stretched out beside Geralt his back to the fire,

Geralt snorted as he moved to roll over and lie on his backs snuggling into Emhyrs side, “You've spoiled me for the last 6 months so no complaining if my old bones can’t handle a hard surface anymore”

Emhyr propped himself up on his elbow, the other hand reached out to play with Geralts hair, “You hardly let me spoil you, Lord Independent” he murmured.

“Oh I don’t know, Hot baths everyday, soft bed every night, food cooked to perfection and wine thats the toast of the Empire. Thats a big difference from cheap beer, trail rations and a bed roll that barely gets washed.”Geralt reached out took Emhyrs hand in his and kissed the other mans knuckles. “I’m spoiled, trust me”

Emhyr grimaced, “You never demand anything from me, all my other lovers did” he complained.

“You couldn’t afford my list of demands” joked Geralt and Emhyr suddenly moved to bracket him, arms either side of Geralts head and those lips so temptingly close.

“Try me, I am still head of the var Emreis house, the finances are mine to do as I please and I want to spoil you”

Geralt smiled up into those eyes, “You really want me to demand a gift from you?” at Emhyrs firm nod “Fine take me to Vicovaro and commission a sword from the Imperial Smith, one of the highest order”

“Hmm, a holiday and a gift, we’ll take the boy as well, it would be a good trip to have him along”

Geralt shook his head, he’d been kidding sort of, he really wanted an Imperial wrought blade made from Vicovaro’s renowned blade smiths and the only way you got one was if it was commissioned by a member of Nilfgaards nobility. 

He paused, thought and then asked. “I could commission one myself now couldn’t I?”

Emhyr smiled, slyly “Why yes, yes you could Lord Geralt, but you’re not because I getting you one”

Geralt muttered under his breath, trust him not to realise it, he thought.

“Now shall I finish my tale?”

“Yes, finish the tale, you were just about to tell me why you decided to tangle with a vampire”

 

————

He’d said it softly so as not to let the men but the three with him know, Canterella looked alarmed.“Get your men and leave” he ordered.

She hesitated and looked at him hard, “What are you planning?”

“My men and I will go after it”

“Then I respectfully decline the order, we’re staying, I’ll see which of my men will stay” she turned and walked back to her group. “Listen up, we might have a vampire, if you don’t want to go any further then get gone, but get your gear off my turf cause your no longer part of any of my crews.You stay, ill give each of you 1000 crowns on top of what’s promised.” She’d startled them, but after a few moments he noticed the light of greed in the eyes of her men, she knew them well it seemed.There wasn’t much they wouldn’t do on the promise of gold.Typical nordlings he thought dismissively.

“Have you armed them with silver?” He asked as she walked back

“Of course, also got a few silver bombs I had an alchemist make then” she replied a little tartly.He raised an eyebrow at that, not likening her tone.He would forgive it this once however. 

“Then lets go” he drew his silver blade, and his men followed.After a little hesitation her men did the same and they bunched up moving as a small unit, they headed out deeper into the sewers his scout leading the way.

Several men held torches to light the tunnel and It felt like forever as they moved slowly ever alert for any sign or sound of an ambush. They were lucky the first time the Drowners had swarmed them, 6 of the viciousbastards had leapt out of the muck and attacked his group.Other than a few cuts on they front guard from their freakish claws they all got out okay but his blade had been blooded tonight.It pissed of his guard when he had to wet his blade, they took it as a personal failure. They moved on from the small skirmish site.

A wet sounding roar came from further down the tunnel and they all froze, listening intently, the roar was followed by a snarled curse and the sound of a blade ringing on stone.

He knew that voice, Geralt was ahead of them.They moved closer and came across a break in the wall, beyond it was a small cave and the vampires lair. His men fanned out and he, Ricard and Canterella stood on either side of the break, as one they three peered around the wall into the opening and looked into the surprisingly lit room, it appeared the vampire like fire light. Either that or Geralt had thrown a few Igni signs into refuse piles for them to burn.

Geralt was battling the creature, a curious disgusting thing, hairless, red eyed and with wings.It looked somewhat like a large giant humanoid bat.He shuddered, his hackles rising.That thing was so completely wrong he thought. He glanced about the cave, several bodies in various states of decay were scattered about the cave.He hoped canterella could identify her man, they all pulled back as the creature roared again.

His scout, Ricard lent in close to his ear. “Canterella pointed at the body close to the right wall, about 20 feet from here.I can sneak in and try and find the necklace.”

Emhyr thought about it, Ricard was a scout and a damn good one but he wasn’t a thief and a thief would be a better fit. 

He looked back at Canterella and her men and gestured her over to him.Very quietly he asked her if any of her men could muster the courage to sneak in and raid the body.

She nodded and went back to her small group, the 6 men looked grim and gripped their weapons tight holding them close, three had their backs turned and were watching their path back to the surface.Looking for anything that would ambush them from behind, smart thinking.His own small group were watching the front of the tunnels.

He turned back and looked through the break in the wall, he sucked in a breath as Geralt hit the wall hard enough to break bone but to his astonishment, the witcher was on his feet and moving fast as if the wall had been nothing more than a hay bale to break his fall.

He had intellectually known about the resilience of witchers, he’d read enough about them over the years to be quite well versed in their caste.Seeing one take a blow like that and the sheer speed that Geralt was able to move with gave him a far greater understanding.No wonder they had once been touted as the greatest of warriors.

Canterella sidled up-to him, one of her men, a small wiry fellow with black hair and even blacker clothes with her.They all looked into the cavern. 

The man sniffed “If’in the cull keeps that vamp over there I’s can gets the noose” he said, a slight shake to his voice, but firmly resolved.It took him a second to translate the thieves cant, noose was necklace, Cull meant honest man, fitting considering the Witcher was a good man.

“You owe Josim the necklaces worth” murmured Canterella in his ear. Emhyr sighed, that was going to cost him, the thing was ancient and the gemstones were gaudy and huge.

“What a lucrative night for him” he murmured back as Josim silently darted into the cave.The man was good thought Emhyr as he blended with the shadows olong the cavern wall.He could barely make the man out as he scuttled form one shadow to the next.Before long Josim had reached the body and was making a very professional effort of riffling through the hiddden pockets.

It was then that two things happened almost simultaneously, from behind and their watched rear the bubbling sound of Drowners emerging from the muck came, and he heard the captain of his night detail curse, and yell “20 of the fuckers, take em down”.The second and more alarming of the events was when the vampire tossed Geralt across the room again then turned about and saw Josim pulling out the necklace from its pouch.It screamed with such fury that Emhyr felt every hair on his body stand upright.As Geralt struggled to his feet, it launched itself at Jocim.

Emhyr didn’t even think, he brought his sword up and leapt into the cavern, he didn’t move as fast as the creature but he had less distance to cover even so he barely made it to Josim as the thief squealed and scuttled back.Emhyr deflected the creatures claws and then felt his blood run cold as he suddenly realised what he had just done.

“Go” he snarled at Josim as sweat poured down his back, he hadn't felt fear like this in a long long time.He was a master swordsman, had studied the blade since he was 5 and could lift a child’s sword, but he didn’t think he had the ability to take one of these on.  

It didn’t give him time to make a decision it attacked him, claws blurring as it swiped left, right and right again, he moved as fast as he could to deflect and defend.He could only defend as he was backed up and pushed into the middle of the cave. It gave a wet snarl as he managed to slice into its wrist and those eyes flared in rage.  

Yet as long as this fight felt, it was over incredibly quickly, a sliver blur came out of nowhere and the creatures head flew off its shoulders and it collapsed on to the cavern floor.He blinke, that was unexpected, Geralt stood panting in front of him, the creatures body between them.

The anger in those Amber eyes however was a cause for concern it was a look he was familiar with, he’d seen it before.

“You’re the ones after that necklace right?” Growled Ciri’s witcher.

Emhyr stayed silent damn it all he thought, could this venture get any bloody worse. He brought his sword up in front of him in a classic move of defence, Geralt responded with a cut down and then leapt over the body to engage him.

This was a fight he knew, not a monster, and although he had never locked swords with a witcher before he felt far more confident than when he had been face to face with a red eyed creature form hell.As they danced through the cave, their swords whirling and striking each other’s in a display of sheer power and determination he was certain that Geralt was by far one of the best warriors he had ever had the pleasure of engaging.

His already thundering heart kicked up a notch in excitement and he gave as good as he got in their deadly dance.It was over suddenly when Emhyrs men tackled the witcher and brought him down.Geralts curses rang through the cave and Emhyr realised he had a rather unexpected problem, he couldn’t leave him tied up down here, he sure as the sun was worship in Nilfgaard couldn’t kill him.

What the hell was he supposed to do


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I apologise for how long it’s been since I last updated this... I really have no excuse. But this is the 2nd last chapter :)  
> One more to go

Chapter 5

 

“Tie him up, bring him” he ordered, making his voice neutral, a little higher then normal and putting a very Cintran accent into his tone, cintran he could do quite well.His normal voice was distinct and he knew Geralt, who was built for battling monsters and augmented to be able to carry out his purpose would recognise it in a heartbeat.

As his guards did just that he looked over at Canterella, she held up the necklace and for the first time since this whole affair began he smiled.He had it.

With that done he looked about and saw to his relief that while there were a few injuries from the Drowners there were no deaths.They still had to get out of here but right now they could count their blessings that they had made it through.The thieves were wandering about the room, picking through the trash piles and the bodies, looting as they please, he wasn’t pleased at the sight but he let them be.

When Geralt was tied up, arms bound behind his back with dimeritium shackles, he paused when he realised what his captain had used on the Witcher, that was a surprise and the Witcher didn’t like it either. Another of his guards took possession of Geralts two swords and then they left the way they came.

They were moving as quickly as they could which really wasn’t as quick as he’d like when Geralt growled. “Incoming”

One of Emhyrs guards shook him “Silence fool”.

But Emhyr thought about it and then realised what the witcher meant. “Ambush” he called and all of the men that came with him immediately stopped and faced outwards.It was a tense wait, but nothing stirred in the semi dark beyond the flickering touches they brought with them.

“Don’t see nufink” said one of Canterella’s thieves.

“Freaks jus’ ‘earring fings” muttered another when a few more minutes had passed. 

Emhyr hissed at them to be silent, he was banking on the witchers heightened senses and he knew that Geralt was right. There was something here.

Geralt only snorted, “The freaks pretty sure you’re about to engage a monster.” He growled menacingly at them.

He was right, a small tentacle snapped out of the sewer muck in the canal beside them and hit one of the thieves knocking him into the wall.

“Its only a baby Zeugl, cut of its tentacles and then go through the skull, you’re all using silver blades, you’ll be fine.” The Witcher bared his teeth at them, “Or you can untie me and let me kill it”

Three of Emhyrs guards did what Geralt had said, they jumped into the muck and started slicing the tentacles as they came near it.As it surfaced and Emhyr could see it was only as big as a large dog, one of his men smashed his sword into its skull, its screeched and then fell silent. 

It was dead, how anticlimactic he thought his heart pounding in his chest.

“Not bad” said Geralt, “that was only a baby though, wonder where it’s Mama’s at, if she comes looking for her squaller you won’t be able to fight her.We witchers have trouble with the big ones.”

He heard the fear in the whispers from the thieves, the frantic looking around to see if there were more or may the Sun forbid it a bigger one, “Move out” he ordered.And once again they moved. This time they moved faster.It took them about a bell before they reached the point where they had first paused.The site of the original ambush.

He called them to a stop, even though it was only another 10 minutes before the would all reach the blessed light of day. He gestured to his captain to sit the witcher down. They were pleasant about it and let him sit on a crate, not the muck of the city that had accumulated here.

“We’s could kills ‘im” said Josim with a shrug, making the suggestion from across the room.

Emhyr shook his head, “I’d rather not, a tool shouldn’t be wasted” he replied softly.

He was on the receiving end of a nasty glare from Geralt for that, he damn well wasn’t going to kill him, Ciri liked him, well then he would just appeal to the mans honour.It worked before, he didn’t see why it wouldn’t work again.

“You have two choices Witcher, I untie you, give you your swords and you vow not to follow, the other is we leave you here and you can hope to unshackle yourself before anything decides that you look tasty enough to crack out of your armour”

Geralt gave him thoughtful look, “What makes you think I’ll keep the vow” he rasped.

“Because your reputation precedes you witcher, to all accounts you’re an honourable man. But think, use that cunning mind of yours, if we wanted you dead we could have just killed you”

Geralt was silent for a full minute obviously thinking about his two options.“The problem is I have a contract to kill the creature and retrieve the necklace. I can’t vow not to follow you, but I can give you half a days start before I hunt you down”

Emhyr thought about it, “And kill us?” He asked softly.

“Nah, told Dystart I wasn’t killing anyone, he’s not paying me enough” Geralt grinned at him and Emhyr felt like shaking his head, he knew the brash witcher wasn’t an assassin and would only kill those who came at him with weapons in hand and murder in their eyes.

“Fine but I’ll take the steel sword so you don’t turn on us,” Geralt scowled.

“I like that Blade” he snapped.“It’s a witcher design and grandmaster crafted!”

“I’ll return it when you’re no longer hunting us” he said, feeling a little cheerful, by the Great Sun he enjoying sparing with this man. 

“Fine, keep it as collateral” grumbled Geralt “I’ll be getting it back this time tomorrow”

“Release him” Emhyr ordered and stood back as his men did just that.

“Well then Geralt of Rivia, if you think you can find the Black Devil and his men, I’ll see you then”

He couldn’t believe the challenge he had just issued, he really needed to get Geralt out of the city not goad him into finding him.He thought quick about what he knew could entice the witcher and realised he had just the thing for Canterella to give him, a contract and a very lucrative one at that.

As Geralt stood up, he rotated his shoulders and then held his hand out to one of Emhyrs guards “My sword thanks” he said sarcastically. The man give it to him, no questions and Geralt sheathed it.“Well I’d say its a pleasure but I’d be lying.So I’m going to leave and tell Dystart that you have his necklace.You can leave when you feel like it, I cant hear anything around here now so its safe, for a while.”With that the Witcher walked past his guards and the thieves and strolled out the underground room and up towards the city proper.

He looked at Canterella she moved over to him and handed him a velvet bag, “Meet me at the residence in an hour” he ordered, she nodded her head and then told her men to come with her. As they all left he looked at his guards. “Well that could have gone better” he heard his captain growl a little at his offhand comment and he took the time to slip the bulky piece of foolishness out of its velvet bag.He studied it in the dim glow and shook his head, “all this angst over a piece as ugly as this?”

“Sire, can we leave, please.I don’t want you down here any more than necessary”

“Very well captain, lets head back home” he had given his guards enough trouble this morning.With that he slipped the necklace into his leather Jerkin and indicated he was ready.He and his men left and his tracker, an elf who once served in his army took the time to cover their tracks.He was very very good at what he did.Emhyr just hoped he was good enough to fool a determined witcher on the hunt.

 

————

 

Emhyr sat soaking in the large bathing pool in his estate, he had arrived not a half an hour ago to find that Mererid hadn’t been resting on his laurels, the soak felt wonderful and the grime of the sewer had been scrubbed from his skin by a very determined Chamberlain. He lay back in the sunken pool, his head resting on a soft pillow and a glass of wine within reaching distance, he was starting to feel the stress of the hunt dissipate in the warmth of the water.He let his mind wander over the event of the last few days, in particular the last few hours, he was cataloging every detail and analysing where the night could have gone better.A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see Mererid.

“Sire, Lady Cathia is here, she said you ordered her attendance” Emhyr felt his interest stir, a romp in the bath would certainly go a long way to relieving the stress of the last few hours.

“I did, send her in” he said, reaching out to grab his wine. A few minutes later, Cathia swept into the room dressed in a day gown of Black and red and as stunningly beautiful as usual, she came to a stop, her eyes widening when she saw him in the large pool.

“Cathia, how good of you to join me” he saw her throat work as she swallowed and as desire flooded her gaze he gave her a seductive smile as he took a sip of the cool white that Mererid had provided.“I have a contract prepared for Geralt, a rather lucrative one for him, your employer is a merchant who is having trouble with a river dwelling creature thats already destroyed two of his cargo ships.I want you to go to find him and do everything you can to get him to take it.Be as convincing as you can be darling” she shuddered at his words, her cheeks turning red.

“Yes Sire, I’ll see that its done” she took a step back to leave but he raised a hand to stop her.

“I didn’t say I was finished with you Cathia, I am in no way finished with you.I do hope you haven’t anything planned for the next hour”

“No sire.”

“Good, then undress and join me”

As he watched her disrobe, her movements graceful and teasing he felt himself rise to the occasion, his cock lengthening and thickening in desire for her.

He watched with hooded eyes as she delicately entered the water, never letting the water stir much about her, she had a dancers talent in that regard.As she moved over to him in the large pool he enjoyed the sight of her, her black hair curling about her shoulders, released from its coif and covering her bountiful chest.She reached him and straddled him, letting her chest press into his.He revelled in her softness and let her take charge and kiss him.She like most women, kissed him sweetly her tongue coaxing entry into his mouth and he let her take it, a gentle dance with his own.

He tired of it quickly, he reached up a wet hand and gripped her hair into his fist, he tugged firmly pulling her head back a little as he moved his mouth to attack her neck, he bit down hard enough to hear her moan in pleasure. Holding her tight to him so she couldn’t move much, he stood up turned around and planted her backside on the lip of the bath, he leaned in to her forcing her back and to wrap those incredible thighs around his waist. And as she lay there panting he took her mouth in the same way he intended to take her body.He mated his mouth to hers in a heated dance, thrusting his tongue between her lips and taking everything he could from her and as usual she rose to the challenge giving him everything he wanted, he felt his excitement grow, there was something to be said to being in the hands of woman who was a consummate professional.

 

 

Emhyr relaxed into his chair in his study he had enjoyed his evening having spent it with the governor of Redainia and his daughters, an unsubtle moved by the man to entice him remarry. Dinner had been an exquisite Nilfgaardian feast with many of his favourites and the company had been tolerable and at the end of the meal var Attre had taken him to his study to talk about a few issues he was having.He had a solution to one and had given var Attre the necklace, informing him of its provenance and its value to the Ofieri.The Governor, once an ambassador knew the value of what he held and Emhyr had seen the cunning in the other mans eyes, a cunning he knew all too well, it was often reflected back at him in the mirror.

He sat back and listened as the bells tolled one in the morning, his hands turned over the letter var Attre had given him, The imperial seal intact. He had just finished reading, it was from his daughter, a formal summons to appear at the Court in the City of Golden Towers.

He traced the paper absentmindedly, Cathia had reported not to long ago that Geralt had taken the contract. One of her spies had seen Kurt Dystart and the Witcher arguing in the Kingfisher, Geralt had been overhead to yell, “I’m not a fucking killer for hire, I’ll track them down but I ain’t killing them for you.”Dystart hadn’t been too impressed with that and told the witcher he was fired.That had been a massive weight off his mind, with the witcher set to leave Novigrad he wouldn’t be poking his nose about trying to find him.Emhyr however knew where to find the Geralt, he was in the Chameleon and had told Cathia that he would leave in the morning, 2’000 Nilfgaardian Florens wasn’t something to drag your feet over.Emhyr glanced over to the wall where a certain steel blade hung there.He contemplated keeping it, it was a good trophy but ultimately it wasn’t his, he sighed. He would have to give it back.He sighed, standing up he took the cloak that was flung over his desk and put it on, pulling up the part that covered his lower face.He was already armed with his own sword and he proceeded to take down Geralt steel sword, it really was a work of beauty, and wrapped in an oil cloth. He penned a quick note, changing his style of writing , making it more blocky.

 

Good luck on your contract Witcher and as promised, your blade. 

B.D

 

With that done Emhyr opened the hidden staircase that lead out into the stables of his residence, from there is was only a matter of timing to slip past his guards unseen and into the hushed streets of Novigrads Temple Isle.He didn’t often do this, it not only caused all manner of fuss when he did but it was risky, tonight however he found he really didn’t care and he really didnt know why he felt the need to do this.

He slipped through the quite and the rambunctious streets staying clear of the areas where he knew it could be chancy to take. Before to long he came to the Chameleon, its patrons scattered about the outside tables, drunk but singing along to the loud voice of a warbling troubadour.As the door opened Emhyr spied Geralt at a table, laughing and smiling at something that a dwarf was doing.Emhyr couldn’t help but be a little jealous of the Cameraderie that Geralt had with so many people.

He slipped around the back and found the ladder that had been reported to be there.He had done his homework, he set it up and snuck into the 1st floor of the tavern.It was a quick look around before he found the room that Geralt was staying in and he gently placed the sword on the bed, with the note on top of it.If Geralt was to drunk to see it then he would deserve to sleep with the naked blade he thought. And with that Emhyr stepped back out and moved silently into the night.He was done.Tomorrow he would order his household to ready for his departure, instruct Cathia in what to do while he was away and prepare himself to travel the journey to Nilfgaard.For once in his life his daughter needed him, he wasn’t prepared to let her down.


End file.
